


Kyle Dies

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Crying, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Multi, rewritten episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The episode ‘Kenny Dies’ but with the original victim
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a thing saying Kyle was going to be killed off but they changed it to Kenny, and since then I’ve been inspired

Kyle always seemed to get sick easily.

But even if things looked bleak, he made a full recovery eventually.

Even so....

Something about this one seemed different.

He had never been in hospital for this long before.

Apart from his family, no one had seen him for two weeks.

Stan and Kenny were worried, Cartman acted like he didn’t care (acted).

The fat one in question groaned. “God damn, how much longer is Kahl gonna be stuck in hospital? He’s lying, Jews lie you know, he could be faking.”

“Cartman, just stop. Kyle’s been in hospital before and one time you nearly killed him not giving away your kidney,” Stan argued.

Kenny appeared to be taking the side of the ‘hippie’ as he voiced his agreement, even if it was muffled under the hood.

Cartman just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, it’s not my fault both of you are totally gay for Kahl.”

(‘Just like me’)

“Before we get started: Stan, Kenny and Eric are to go to the principal’s office,” the teacher announced.

“What did you do now, Cartman?” Stan asked, already done.

“Eh! I didn’t do nothing,” Cartman argued.

“She needs to see you now,” the teacher insisted.

The trio left the classroom without any more talk.

In the principal’s office was also the guidance counselor, Chef and their parents.

“Hello, boys,” Principal Victoria greeted.

“Wait, what’s going on here?” Stan asked as the three took their seats.

“Look, I haven’t done anything in the past week so I don’t know why I’m here,” Cartman protested.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, boys. We just need to talk to you,” Mr Mackey assured them.

There was an uneasy feeling in the air now.

“What the heck is going on?” Kenny asked.

“Boys, uh....your little friend Kyle isn’t doing very well, m’kay?” the counselor continued. “And, well, he’s pretty sick.”

“But Kyle’s been sick before, how is this any different?” Stan asked.

“Children, Kyle has been diagnosed with a terminal illness,” Chef explained.

Kenny didn’t like the sound of that. 

“But....the doctors are gonna make him better, right?” Stan asked.

Sharon muttered an “oh dear” and Kenny felt the fear and dread rise up in him.

“-your friend is terminally ill and that means..... Well, that means he’s going to Heaven soon.”

“Kyle’s going to die?” the blond asked.

“He’s going to Heaven? Jews don’t go to Heaven,” Cartman said.

“Eric,” Liane replied in warning.

“He might,” Randy said.

Stan felt the tears well up in his eyes. “But he’s our f-f-f-friend, my b-best f-f-f-friend.”

“We know, and that’s why he’s going to need you boys to be strong for him, m’kay? He needs you now more than ever,” Mr Mackey said.

“No! This can’t happen! Kyle can’t die! Kyle can’t die!!” Stan cried.

Kenny didn’t want to believe what he was hearing.

If he himself died it was okay, because he’d come back.

If Kyle died.....that would be it for him, he wouldn’t come back.

Never.


	2. Chapter 2

In Hell’s Pass Hospital, Kyle lay in a hospital bed.

He was finally going to face his friends and even if he was nervous, he was desperate for some company that wasn’t his family.

The nurse came in. “Hey, look who has some visitors.”

Stan, Kenny and Cartman entered with Kenny holding a wrapped up gift.

“Hey dude, how’s it going?” the blond asked.

“Fine, it’s good to see you all,” Kyle replied with a small smile.

“Well, I had to see it to believe it in case you were being a sneaky lying Jew,” Cartman shrugged with a small laugh.

Kenny would have probably kicked him if Kyle hadn’t laughed a little himself.

The orange coated one continued. “We got you a present.”

“Thank you,” Kyle smiled, before coughing.

Kenny could feel the unease and worry settling and decided to try to make things better. “Hey Kyle, how about when you’re out of here we have one of our classic video game nights. Right, Stan?”

Stan had been distracted, thinking about the times he had visited his super best friend in this very hospital and hoping he’d be okay, but back then there was hope.

Now? It was different. 

His cr- best friend, he couldn’t be cured.

“I-“ Stan didn’t know what to say, he needed to go.

That’s exactly what he did.

________________

Of all people, Cartman chased after him.

“Hippie! What the hell? Where are you going?”

Stan shook his head as he kept walking away, from the hospital and the sight of Kyle looking so weak and helpless. “I can’t face him like that, okay? I just can’t so leave me alone.”

Cartman sighed. “Stan, you know I’d rather die than admit I actually care about that Jew, but unfortunately it’s the truth. He needs us right now and I don’t want you pussying out and leaving me to deal with Po’ Boy up there when he starts crying too.”

Stan finally turned to face him. “I can’t see him like that! I know I’ve seen him in hospital before but not when there’s no hope and everyone’s given up!”

“Eh! We have not given up! We are his friends and we need to be there-“

“You wouldn’t even care if you didn’t have a massive crush on him!” Stan interrupted.

Cartman crossed his arms. “You’re gay for him too, Hippie. Don’t be such a hypocrite and a pussy. Now get your dumb ass back up there.”

“You can’t make me, now leave me alone,” Stan kept walking, tears building up again.

Cartman didn’t try to stop him.

___________________

Meanwhile, Kenny was left alone with Kyle.

The blond had some words. “You know Kyle, I remember when you took me to Jewbilee with you. Do you remember any of that?”

“I do, I really liked having you there with me,” Kyle smiled.

“Do you.......remember anything about how it ended?”

“Well, it’s fuzzy. But.....you’d saved us all, I know that for sure. Thank you, Kenny.”

Kenny smiled. “It’s okay. We don’t really spend that much time together, you’re usually with Stan and I tag along with Cartman. But I really like you, you’re one of my favorite people.”

Kyle took a second to cough before he could speak again. “I like you too, Kenny. I think I like you more than....a friend way.”

He had to sleep, dozing off after saying that.

Kenny sighed. “I wish I could take your place......”

This wasn’t fair.

He didn’t deserve this.

Why was this happening?


	3. Chapter 3

Stan was still avoiding the hospital.

Whenever he saw Kenny and/or Cartman at or outside of school, he always made sure they wouldn’t see him.

They would probably just convince him to go see Kyle.

He couldn’t. Not yet.

Kyle was......

Very important to him.

His super best friend.

Stan wished he had the strength to be there for him.

There was a fear manifesting that he would be too late to say goodbye if this really was the end.

It was the same fear that prevented him from telling Kyle how much he meant to him.

Cartman knew how he really felt about Kyle, and if Stan wasn’t quick then the fatass would spill before he could.

And that couldn’t happen either.

___________________

While Kenny took a small break from looking after Kyle, Cartman had some time alone with him.

But this time it wasn’t for some act of torture.

“You know Kyle, if this was any other time, I would probably be looking to annoy you. But not this time, I don’t want to miss my chance. And I know you’re asleep.....and probably won’t even know I’m here....but I’m gonna talk anyway.”

Cartman took a breath. “Underneath all the hatred I have for all Jews, there is some care and protectiveness....just for you. I still want to rip on you but I want to be the only one who does it. I love you.”

He wiped away tears from his eyes. “Okay, I’d better be going.”

Cartman just made it outside the room before he has to lean against the wall and cry.

Kenny had been coming back to the room when he found him. “Cartman?”

Of course he pretended nothing was wrong. “Oh hey, Kenny. Didn’t see you there, Kyle’s sleeping again and I think I should go home anyway-“

He was already walking away.

“Cartman,” Kenny stopped him. “I know, I’m worried about him too.”

The two best friends hug as they both break down in the hallway.

“He’s gonna be okay, Kenny. He’s gonna be okay,” Cartman insisted through tears.

False hope, but Kenny wanted so badly to believe it he didn’t fight it.

“Yeah,” he nodded through his own tears, “he will be.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny visited the hospital the most out of the three of them.

Stan was still avoiding it, and Cartman had taken to eating through his painful emotions so he was around less but still made the daily five-minute visit.

The other students in the class had made get-well cards so Kenny took it upon himself to take them to the hospital.

“.....and this one is from Butters, he said he didn’t mind being the card again but I said it would be just fine like this.”

“That was very nice of everyone, wasn’t it?” Sheila asked.

“Yes,” Kyle replied, coughing a bit, “but, where’s Stan?”

Kenny wished he knew. “I’m sorry, he didn’t give anything to give to you. But I’m sure he’ll be here in person soon, Kyle. We should just wait and see.”

“I hope so.”

The nurse opened the door. “Hey, look who’s here?”

Kyle straightened up. “Stan?”

The Make-A-Wish foundation had sent volunteers.

“.....if you had one wish, what would it be?” the woman asked.

“I want to stay alive,” Kyle replied.

A long silence.

Kenny felt like his heart was going to break, he really didn’t deserve all of this.

“......O-kay, and if you had another wish?”

“I know! I bet you’d like to meet Madonna?” the man asked.

“Not fucking Madonna,” Kenny muttered.

Kyle appeared to have thought the same thing. “Madonna is an old anorexic whore who wore out her welcome years ago, and that now she suddenly speaks with a British accent and she thinks she can play guitar and she should go fuck herself.”

The volunteers were shocked.

Ike babbled some nonsense.

Sheila was struggling with how to react.

Kenny just laughed, and he laughed hard.

He caught Kyle’s eye and saw him smile.

That smile......

It was rare.

So full of hope....

Positive.

Kyle hadn’t smiled much since before fourth grade.

But Kenny loved it.

Madonna stuck her head through the door. “Should I come in now?” she asked.

“Uh no, not quite yet,” the man replied awkwardly.

Kenny nearly died from laughter.

______________

Meanwhile, Stan had went to the cow pasture to think. He lights up some more cow dung as he sits.

Chef eventually approaches. “Hello there, children.”

“Hey, Chef.”

“How’s it going?” 

“Bad.”

“Yeah, things have been better.”

Stan sighed. “Why would God let Kyle die, Chef? Why? Kyle is my best f-f-friend, why can’t God take someone else’s best f-f-friend?”

Chef sat down beside him. “Stan, sometimes God takes those closest to us because it makes him feel better about himself. He is a very vengeful God, Stan. He’s all pissed off about something we did thousands of years ago. He just can’t get over it, so he doesn’t care who he takes. Children, puppies, it doesn’t matter to him, so long as it makes us sad. Do you understand?”

“But then, why does God give us anything to start with?” Stan asked.

Chef went on. “Well, look at it this way: if you want to make a baby cry, you give it a lollipop and take it away. If you never give it a lollipop, it would have nothin’ to cry about. That’s like God, giving us life and love and help so he can take it away and make us cry, to fuel his power with our tears.”

A moment of silence.

“I think I understand now,” Stan said.

He knew what he had to do.

_______________

Kenny just knew when it was time.

Stan’s phone went to voicemail instantly, but Cartman’s rang twice before he answered.

“Is he gone!?”

“Not yet,” Kenny replied, and a sigh of relief came from the other end. “We don’t have a lot of time, hurry up.”

“Eh, I will make it, you poor person!”

Needless to say, he did.

Cartman and Kenny made it....

Stan missed it completely.

There was a lot of tears.

His family were in first for final goodbyes.

Ike had to be carried out by Sheila as he wailed for his big brother.

Kenny felt his heart break again.

He couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Where’s Stan?” Kyle asked, his voice barely a whisper.

They were losing him, and his best friend wasn’t even there.

“I’m sorry,” Kenny said.

Cartman just wailed.

The heart monitor slowed, and flatlined.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan made it to the hospital the next day, full of newfound faith, strength and confidence.

So blissfully unaware. All the people he passed cheered him on for going to see his friend who needed him.

And he was finally ready to tell Kyle how much he really meant to him.

He finally made it to the room, only to see the worst sight.

An empty bed.

“Oh no......no.”

He was too late.

“Kenny said he called you and it went to voicemail,” Cartman said from behind him.

“I forgot to turn my phone back on,” Stan explained. “Is.....is he really-“

“Unfortunately so. I never told him your secret, by the way. I’m sorry you never will now.”

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.....did he say anything before he went?”

Cartman nodded. “He just said....’Where’s Stan?’.....and we couldn’t answer because we didn’t know.”

“I.....I’m sorry.”

“Yeah....me too, Hippie.”

_______________

The funeral was held only two days later.

Stan didn’t want to go, but Kenny and Cartman showed up at his door to personally ensure he would be there.

“Come on, Hippie, we’re going,” the fat one had said. “Are you seriously back in your goth shit? Oh my god, if Kyle’s mom throws a fit over this I swear....”

“You won’t do shit to Kyle’s mom and you know it, now let’s go,” Kenny replied, muffled as usual beneath his coat.

Yes, Stan had went back to being goth in the wake of losing his best friend.

He was not coping well.

Kenny cried himself to sleep since that night, and Cartman’s new schemes were all halfhearted and weak without someone to foil them.

None of them were coping well.

What was Kyle’s family like?

Emotional wrecks was the best way to describe it.

“And so,” Mr Garrison spoke, “we will all miss Kyle. He was an A* student of mine and very bright, unlike so many of them....”

“I let Kyle down, some ‘best friend’ I am,” Stan muttered.

“We all let him down, dude. We could have tried harder to save him,” Cartman replied.

“Yeah,” Kenny agreed sadly.

He missed him, they all did.

But unlike Kenny, Kyle wouldn’t be back.

It was the end for him.


End file.
